Monster Tears
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: After the wedding of Christmas Eve and Brian what is Kate's thought process? What does she do? Who's she with? Little bit of writing. Enjoy
1. Monsters Can Cry Too

_How could he do this to me__**?**_ After everything I'd done for him!

I had missed my chance at teaching the entire class because of _him_, my one chance to shine and _Princeton_ had taken that from me.

Losing my job was one thing, then leaving me at a wedding… Telling me he didn't want to be with me, at a wedding.

_Oh great job there Princeton!_

Slamming the door behind me I threw the clothes I had off, grabbed my dressing gown and draped it over myself before I moved to my tape player. I needed some music to listen to and cheer me up after the day I'd just had…

Lo and behold it was the Mix Tape Princeton had given me!

_Typical huh?_

Leaning back in the little armchair I had I sat and listened to it, letting tears stream down my face as I listened to the tracks playing one after the other. Starting with 'You've got a Friend', then the 'Theme From Friends'…

_Why did he have to be so sweet all the time? _

The first real gift he'd given me, before asking me to see _**Lucy **_at the Around-The-Clock Café. Spending the night with him afterwards, not caring or noticing what was going on around us…

God why was I thinking about all of this **NOW**?!

With tears now starting to form over and over and fall I clenched my fists together before grabbing a Kleenex from the box next to me. Sobbing and crying about _him_!

With 'My Cherie Amore' coming on in the background I huddled up on my chair, not really wanting to be disturbed from where I sat.

Was a Monster not allowed to cry her heart out after it had been broken?

This little Monster was all alone in the Avenue again.

I hate Princeton I hate him! Right I now vow to myself that I wont talk to him, I can't let myself talk to him properly. No Sir I am going to stand by and ignore him, show him just what he's missing!

That's what I'm going to do!

Suddenly a knock at the door shook me out of my little thought bubble…

"_GO AWAY!" _

"_OH _hey Kate, it's just your ole pal Nicky... You don't happen to have a floor I could sleep on for a while? Me and Rod have had a bit of a fight..."

_God why was Nicky so needy, and why me first huh?_

"_Nicky I said GO away. I don't wanna talk or see anyone right now!"_

"Gee, you sound sad Kate…Let me come in… pleaaase"

I gave in, sighed and walked to my door. Answering the door to a smiling Nicky with my make up smeared into my fur. Puffy eyes. Great.

He dropped the box and shuffled into my apartment before picking me up and cuddling me.

"Come on Kate. It's not all that bad… at least you still have an apartment yeah?"

I couldn't talk, I was just crying into his shoulder as he hugged me.

We talked for about an hour about how life sucked, how it was really crappy. He talked about Rod and how he'd tried to be a good roommate and friend. I talked about Princeton… and he let me!

Really though I think he enjoyed hearing about Princeton and me in the sack… pervert!

He stayed the night, and for the next week on my floor. We talked most days about everything, anything.

OH! And we cuddled...A LOT! But just that

He was not about to get anywhere with me!

But it was nice really. It was good to know I could talk to him…

Funny huh?


	2. The Sweet Taste

**Thank you so very much to The Mysterious Dreamer who really encouraged this chapter forward. As short as it is it kind of needed to be there. this is for you!**

The last day of Nicky staying with me was kinda weird… Because I wasn't expecting it you know?

Nicky was lovely and all but he was the last guy on my list, Princeton was my guy!

Yet there we were all cuddled up on my bed under the covers after yet another heart to heart. It was nice to have someone there for me.  
_  
Princeton _had only been there for me _once_don't get me wrong that once was **MINDBLOWING!**

But none the less he'd still up and left me at a wedding.

I was still not over that harsh blow to my esteem.

I mean, seriously. Aside from all the bad stuff with Princeton he was sweet- however seriously I'd lost my job as a teaching assistant for him…

I was working in Starbucks- and I couldn't stand it!

Stupid men and their stupid fucking issues!

I digress

But only _slightly_…

Nicky was being his usual dorky lovely self and just with his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't help but look up to his eyes, he lowered his head down to me and before I knew it we were kissing. A soft kiss but just nice.

I don't know, it felt like it _meant_ something you know?

Like he wasn't trying to beg for something more than Princeton god dammit!

The kiss was soft and nice, but I just thought of Princeton- I was picturing him whilst kissing Nicky!

"Nicky I can't do this…" I pulled back and bit my lip, rolling onto my side

"Oh… Oh but Kate..."

"Nicky I think it's best you leave now…"

I could hear him suck his breath in, holding back some kind of noise, which he wanted to emit but just couldn't- for my sake I hoped!

He crept out of the room and I could hear him bundling his stuff together and as the door slammed behind him I couldn't help but let the barrier break and the tears fall.

I'd hurt poor _sweet _Nicky. For Princeton.

Was I mad?


End file.
